Letters To Pouncival
by flowersforsherlock
Summary: Lonely in the Tribe's new location, Electra begins writing letters to Pouncival, the only sensible, un-biased friend she has at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: Tentative Correspondence

Chapter 1: Tentative Correspondence

Dear Pouncival,

I'm taking my courage in hand and writing this letter. I know we hung out together a little bit at the Jellicle Ball a few months ago, but I hope you remember me. I will understand if you choose not to send a letter back to me. I'm sending Ademetus with this letter since he goes into your part of town a lot, but I have no idea how you could get any form of correspondence back to me.

As you will know, the Tribe has made the move out of the Junkyard. Cassandra insisted upon it even though Munkustrap rather liked the idea of the humans knowing about us in the Junkyard. It seemed he enjoyed people coming in on hearing our songs at the Ball and filming us. Me, I thought it was a violation of privacy. The humans of the city turned us into a big production. There was a cover story they came up with. The ones who found us told the public that our songs were written by this big composer: Andrew Lloyd Webber. Bombalurina told me that our story, which has been twisted, is going on West End and Broadway and that they're making a movie from the shots they got of us. She gets about town a lot and has seen posters. Have you seen them?

Proper letter etiquette tells me that I now need to ask you about yourself, your life. How is it having a mother in a state of rebirth? Does she act different? Is Grizabella enjoying her new life? I hope you and Tumblebrutus aren't missing the Tribe too much. But, as brothers, you must be able to entertain each other even just a little. Well, I dunno. I wouldn't exactly call myself entertained by my sister most of the time. You should remember her, sensual queen that she is. My sister is Demeter. (Jennyanydots and Asparagus (the younger) are our parents.) We don't really spend much time together, there's too much of a personality clash.

Things aren't really all that interesting here. You see, we've relocated to another dump on the outskirts of London. It's smaller and doesn't have much interesting junk, like an end of a car or a huge tire. Mostly, we have rusty metal, tin cans, and old lamps. We do have an entire bed frame that Demeter found a mattress for. I hear it's now a very popular spot for couples. I wouldn't know. Romance isn't really my forte, you'd have to ask Demeter or Victoria. Or Mistoffelees. Don't listen to what the public say about our love lives! You know as well as I do how Munkustrap encouraged…forced us to play our love lives up a bit. Like that bit with The Rum Tum Tugger. Honestly. Or the part with Plato and Victoria. Do you think I enjoyed snuggling up to Mistoffelees? We never get that cuddly in an actual Jellicle Ball. But why am I telling you this? You know it already. I just need to vent my frustration at the whole plan.

I'm sorry. I should censor myself. You don't need to hear me complain. I'll stop since I'm afraid you won't write back if I talk this way in a letter. I only wrote because I'm fairly lonely here. Etcetera, you remember my good friend Etcy, has been mostly hanging out with Victoria and Jemima, queens who aren't really my type of friends. Ademetus is fairly nice; I'm hoping there'll be a friendship. I chose you since we seemed to get along pretty well, so I hope you don't mind.

Signing off. Sincerely,

Electra


	2. Chapter 2: News From A Dump

Chapter 2: News From A Dump

Dear Pouncival,

Yay! I'm glad you remember me and want to be 'pen pals'. Seriously, I was very happy. Now I can pour out my problems to you. Just kidding. Sorry, I'm a little giggly today. Couldn't say why. Maybe it has something to do with Victoria getting covered in brown soda from a still full can that somebody pitched into our new Junkyard. It splattered all over that precious, fluffy, white fur. Please tell me if you like Victoria and I'll stop laughing at her.

Bomba misses you. She told me that of all the couples from that video of the humans, you and she were the only ones that could have made it if given the chance. Flirt.

Mungojerrie is trying to get a television hooked up in the Junkyard. He wants to 'lift' a DVD of our movie from a shop so we can watch it. We have a TV that somebody left in our little dump, but he's having difficulty with the electricity. I told him that I was writing to you and asks that "If ya' 'ave any suggestions, ma'e, send 'em ta' Ele." That's a direct quote, complete with the accent.

News, Munkustrap is still as stuck up as he was at the Ball. He tries to flirt with the queens, but overestimates his power over them and fails. It's pretty funny to watch, but he's so arrogant! Again, if Munkustrap is your best friend or something, tell me and I'll stop my criticism. Exotica and Skimbleshanks have finished all arrangements with Old Deuteronomy and are official mates. They've been courting each other for years, but just now tied the knot. The ladies of the Tribe are hoping for kittens soon.

I talked to Bombalurina again; she's become pretty close and a good source of information. Anyway, she thinks that the humans didn't understand Macavity at all. (She and Jemima are his sisters, so she's allowed to be concerned about him.) She told me that people won't understand the fact that it was a fake performance. They won't get that this year he was chosen to be a fake villain and "ambush" the Tribe, stir up some excitement. (Cassandra informed me that the tradition began during a particularly dull Ball. At the same time, the tradition of performing the play of the Great RumpusCat began officially.) Macavity loved preparing for his role, I watched him. He spent a few months growing his hair and nails out and practicing leaps and roars. It was so cute. Anyway, in case you wondered, that's why my sister and Bomba did the _Macavity_ dance. They made it up on the spot, trying to entertain those watching us. (Hence Demeter's look when Bombalurina gave her "I know he cheats at cards" line.)

Oh hell, I'm getting called by Victoria. Hold on.

Okay, I'm back. Victoria wanted to ask me where I learned how to dance. She says my technique is awful, like that of a Pollicle's. How would she know? She hasn't seen me dance since _that_ Ball. What a stuck up little…Well, I better not say it. I still don't know if you like her or not.

Well, I'm glad you reminded me. I'd forgotten that that was your first Jellicle Ball. Okay then, I will tell you more about our Tribe members since you were only with us for a week. In the usual Balls, Munkustrap isn't so important. He is the Jellicle Protector, therefore the emcee, but he shouldn't have so big a part. Cassandra doesn't usually act so aloof, that was some encouragement from our tyrant protector. She's quite friendly and the queens are all hoping that she and Macavity might…erm…'get it together'. I dunno what his thoughts on the matter are, but I know she harbors secret desires for that certain, red calico. I wonder if she knows that calico toms are sterile…Well, uh, maybe I shouldn't go into that particular bit of news right now.

Hmm. I'm running out of things to say in this particular epitaph. Please come up with something for us to debate and discuss in your next letter. If you write me back again. I'm willing to talk about any subject, unlike most around me. (If I were saying this, it'd be in a dark tone.) Ahem. No, all the Cats here will talk to me about everything. We daily discuss a variety of subjects, from teenage pregnancies to the Everlasting Cat. (Now imagine a false cheery voice.) So, it is goodbye for now, Pouncival. I do hope you write me more since my spirits are getting quite low in this dump.

Yours,

Electra


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Tidings

**Chapter 3: Bad Tidings**

_Apologies to everyone for my last 'chapter'. I deleted it! I didn't mean to rub people the wrong way, I was…Oh well. Never mind. Not much reason to say some of the things I did. Sorry. Well, here's the family list that was also included. I still think it'll be helpful._

_**Siblings:**_

_Electra-Demeter_

_Etcetera-Victoria-Mistoffelees-Alonzo_

_Jemima-Bombalurina_

_Pouncival-Tumblebrutus _

_Tantomile-Coricopat_

_**Mates:**_

_Exotica~Skimbleshanks_

_Jennyanydots~Asparagus Jr_

_Jellylorum~Asparagus Sr._

_**Parents and Children:**_

_Jennyanydots~Asparagus Jr: Electra-Demeter_

_Jellylorum~Asparagus Sr.: Etcetera-Victoria-Mistoffelees-Alonzo_

_Grizabella: Pouncival-Tumblebrutus_

_If you're reading this, thank you for sticking around. _

_3 Eleponine_

Dear Pouncival,

Oh, Heaviside. Where to begin? Well, let me start off by saying that yesterday Victoria started screaming and ran out of Jellylorum's den. She confessed to the queens what had happened later. (Cassie, Bomba, Jemi, Etcy, Zoti, Tanti, Teazer, Demi, and me. I don't know why I was brought into her confidences. I really think she was boasting, not confiding, though.) It turns out that she was complaining to her mother about feeling sick and getting fatter. Jelly looked at her and then began asking some…ah…_probing_ questions. (I won't say more on that matter. Not for Victoria's sake, but for my embarrassment. And yours too.) As it turns out…Victoria's going to be a mother very soon.

Yes. Really. The young, white queen who's such a good dancer. Well, let us say that she won't be dancing for a while! (Ha ha!) Well, Jellylorum managed to worm the truth as to the kitten's parentage out of Vicky…This is the worst part. I knew he was cocky, stuck-up, arrogant…Oops, I seem to be stuck in a rut. Well, who'd have thought that our gallant protector would do something like _that_? I mean, it's disgusting, a dalliance between those two. Do I sound frightfully old _fashioned_? Oh well. Don't you think that _Munkustrap_ and _Victoria _is a horrible couple? I mean, she's sooooo young! Well, her mother gave her an earful…Heh heh. We could here the shrieks, if not the words, all through the dump.

My mother lectured her, my father lectured her, Skimbleshanks lectured Munkustrap, and he even went and got Old D…who lectured both of them. After that, D told Munkustrap that if he was even caught doing such a thing again, he'd be exiled from the tribe! Deuteronomy said that to fool about with one so young without any intention to take her as a mate is positively disgraceful! (Ooh, I hope he messes around again!) Well, he took the words right out of my mouth. Thankfully, our wonderful leader removed Munkustrap from his position as protector and replaced him with Alonzo, his second-in-command. Mungojerrie was chosen as _his_ second. (He jokes around with his sister and friends, but he's reliable and would protect us if he needed to.)

! I yelled that as a wrote, it was a war cry of happiness! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so happy that Munkustrap's out of the job! He was lousy! And he made us do things that were stupid. Like playing up the romance during that Ball thing. (Ugh.) I'm so happy that my vocab's diminished. You can probably see now. Hee hee. I could sing! And dance! And skip! And jump! And so I shall go do all of those things.

My friend and confident, Pouncival, thank you for letting me pour my heart out to you like this. Most of the tribe is in mourning over Munk's sacking, or is trying to pull Jerrie into shape. I'm the only jubilant one. I wish you were here…Or, I wish I were with you and Tumblebrutus…

My smile just fell. I'm not sure if I can make myself dance about. I've become depressed at the thought that I'm stuck here for…a very long time…

Here, if you get the chance,

Electra


End file.
